1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to orthopedic supports, and in particular supportive seats that seek to mediate or avoid orthopedic injuries.
2. Description of Related Art
Lower back injuries (chronic and acute) are a massive problem in the United States, leading to significant economic costs due to the expense of treatment and the lost productivity of workers. These injuries are especially prevalent in workers that have intermittent labor duties between which they spend long times in a seated position. For example, truck drivers oftentimes spend eight or more hours per day seated during driving and then must immediately begin unloading upon reaching a destination. This not only causes back injuries, but also exacerbates existing chronic and acute injuries.
One possible solution for chronic lower back injuries is to seek chiropractic or other medical care on a repeated basis during which adjustments are made to the spine to place it in a more normal (anatomic) posture that reduces pain and maintains flexibility. However, time is not always available for such appointments and the adjustments need to be maintained in between appointments. Therefore, efforts have been made to promote the use of various furniture and devices that maintain correct anatomical posture while seated.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,404 to Newton (the '404 patent) discloses a body support for use with cushioned seats. The body support is constructed of a molded plastic sheet that is stiff, but still with some flexibility, and that can be placed onto an existing padded seat to provide firmer, additional support. It includes a cup-shaped body 10 having back 11 and leg portions 12, as shown in FIGS. 1-5 of the '404 patent. The back portion 11 supports the small of the back. Sides 15 of the body 10 support the hips and the leg support portion 12 supports the thighs.
Portions 16 connecting the sides 15 with the top of the back portion are rounded. In addition, portions 17 of the periphery between the sides 15 and the front of the leg support portion 12 are rounded. Ostensibly, the rounded shapes avoid formation of pressure points. An arcuate concave relief portion 18 in the center of the back portion 11 extends down to the rear of the leg portion 12. Ostensibly, this relieves pressure on the coccyx without increasing strain on the other parts of the body.
Despite the advantages provided by the '404 patent over non-contoured, cushioned seats, improvements in the support provided by portable and other seats are always desired. In particular, seats that provide and promote stable posture at balanced anatomic positions are desirable to mediate and avoid acute and chronic lower back injuries.